moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Carwyn the Hollie Lover
Ollie Ollie said I'm a she (female) on purpouse, he knows I'm male. Then, I said I'm male. Then, he said no you're not. He's really annoying me, and he bullies me. Thanks! He has also got another account: Olliedot123 Mickyfickie | Talk | Blog Posts | 09:09, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Waldo and signature help I need help on a couple of things. First of all, I've got Waldo's bio, which is not included on his page, but I can't edit the page myself, so I was wondering, what could I do about it? And secondly, how do I edit my signature so I could get pictures, edits, and coloured text and borders? Again just wondering. Birbyman (talk) 11:50, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Hello I forget my other acount passwords leonardo da pinchi: Reply: Hey I thought Sefelic and Ross lived in America! Sig Hi Carywn, Please can I have a sig, yellow and Suey. Thanks! Uno1290 (talk) 07:52, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Can't make it. Carwynn, unfortunatley I will not be able to make it to the chat party tommorow. I am inactive on this wiki now Hello cARWYYN Please can you stop pages that I do I'm sick of it and I really think it's about time I told you this -insert Moshling2002's sig here- Busling-page Hi, Carwynn! On the Busling page, it says he's rare when he's ultra-rare. Happy Monstering! Mickyfickie | Talk | Blog Posts | 17:21, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Hey Carwynn! Hope you really enjoy you birthday and love your presents! Have a good day! :D Look who I found :) Happy birthday :) Birthday! Happy Birthday, Carwynn! I made a limited edition birthday user logo for you! Here it is: Happy Monstering! Figures On the Figures page there is no picture of Rickety Boo, as the page is locked, please may you post it on? Thank you! Happy Monstering! i need help i'm glitch out of the chat when i stop looking at mariojoe statue Featured Image Hey, I was on Google yesterday and found a really cool image! I was wondering if it could compete in the Featured Image for September. Here it is! Hey Hi Carwyn. I am writing TBA on the new moshlings in the sets bits and your deleting them. It is TBA . To be annouced. The sets are to be annouced. So just stop. And my edit on Prof. Heff about him being in the Brainies. He will be! Just wait! What is the reason? Whileyboy (talk) 17:50, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Reply How can you make pages look messy on a computer screen? TBA is an informative way of letting people know what's happening next. As a hardcore Moshi fan, I am very interested when moshlings are to be annouced and it's not just left blank. I have asked many of my friends who are Moshi fans and they said the TBA was a great idea. It is maybe perhaps that you didn't think of it first? Whileyboy (talk) 18:03, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Reply Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. It was only a suggestion. :( Whileyboy (talk) 18:13, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Birbyman Hi Carwynn, Birbyman is a really good friend of mine, please may you shorten his block to one week? Thanks! Hey Sorry Carwynn, it's birbyman. I'm sorry about the editing thing, I didn't get the messages until after I was blocked. It didn't say I had new messages. I thought I was trying to help. I'm sorry. :( Unknown Plane Moshling after the official artwork came out for the unknown plane moshling, i edited it as the unknown submarine moshling as it is a submarine not a plane. Is that OK? can you help me with moshlingfunwiki Blocking Harriboparker has deleted the unknown submarine moshling page and replaced it with his fake moshling idea instead. Will you please ban him as he has blown our three chances given before. Thanks Please Chat! I wanna speak to you! I might fill out a RFA for Adminship What do you think? Send me your feedback on my talk. Reply In PM, I'll explain what I did. Hey Hey, some images on Pages are way too big compared to the other galleries. Do you mind shrinking them down a little? Reply I don't mind that, but can you make sure they're not too big? It makes the Page look a little strange as I've said earlier, I'd say 150px is fine. This only applies to a whole bunch of pics like Pip's In-game gallery of course. Thanks, |''' '''| 18:09, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Sig I used to be JunkJewellery03 by the way... Now Kan you make me a sig plz? Fave colour: Cyan Fave moshlings: Hocus + Jeepers. Liam's Birthday Party! http://prntscr.com/1n5zr9 Be there! Do you like meh signature? Ross - Talk - Blog Posts Ross - Talk - Blog Posts 11:32, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Reply Yes I will. And they were good quality! Next time, please don't re-add the pictures, I already uploaded the same pictures, and you just deleted them! It took me around two hours to do it! November Voting Hi Carwyn! Please may I be in the November voting, it would be nice to win on my birthday month! Thank you! voting hi carwyn. please may i be in the october voting. thank you! Sig help How do I add an external link to my sig [[User:Supersonicd1022| ]] |''' [[User_talk:Supersonicd1022| ]] |''' '''|[[Blog:http://supersonicd1022.wordpress.com/| ]] 23:46, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Reply:Warning Hey, I didn't mean to give Chatty a warning, I just meant to tell them not to do it. Also, I'm on chat as much as much as I can be at he moment but I'm on holiday, and our computer we have doesn't load chat and the iPad isn't very good for chat. If you still think I need a warning hen you need to ban me, as I have had 3 warnings. Chat Hi Carwyn! Please come on chat! Thanks! See you on! Happy Monstering! Mickyfickie | Talk | Blog Posts | 11:59, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Reply: Um.. Sorry. I didn't know. I saw it on another few galleries. Mickyfickie | Talk | Blog Posts | 11:55, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Galleries Sorry for centring some of the galleries. Mickyfickie | Talk | Blog Posts | 18:07, August 29, 2013 (UTC) ? I stopped talking about it! My Party! Gone! LiamJJ Rules. 18:12, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for it very much Chat Hey Carwyn, I need to talk to you on chat. Cheers! Ages ago. Just to say it was nice when we were friends and could trust each other. At present that is obviously not the case. Ross - Talk - Blog You could've renamed the Nick-nacks Category page into Nicknacks, that would've been easier. ' Clumsyme22 Talk 14:26, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey If your not busy, I would like you to help me on something. I will see you on Chat. Thanks, ''' |''' '''| 15:01, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Tikiguym Can you please warn Tikiguym to stop putting false information on Fitch's and Shizzle's pages please. Thanks Birbyman Help! How do you make a sig? [[User:KingOJo| ]] |''' [[User_talk:KingOJo| ]] |''' [[User_blog:KingOJo| ]] 16:31, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Ssig sig plz red and zack binspin its PewDieCry1 Signature Do you like my sig? I made it myself! Mickyfickie | Talk | Blog Posts | 19:37, September 11, 2013 (UTC) carwyn on the lady googoo page it said because od lady gaga using mind candy i definetly does not make sense carwyn can you please make me a pic that you made for moshi driven supersonicd and others i would like hoolio please and his in the roxstars so the roxstars background please it would be great if you can make me one please For Q&A What is your favourite colour and the shade of it? .Rat. M! | Squeak! | The Daily Squeak News! . 08:13, September 15, 2013 (UTC) PM Carwyn,PM Alesha the Moshling Lover (talk) 16:24, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Avatar I like your avatar Moshling pic things. I looked at them on the blog post gallery - they were''' AWESOME!' Happy Monstering! Sweet Tooth Logo Hi Carwyn! I was just wondering were you got the Sweet Tooth logo from? Happy Monstering! September 16, 2013 19:10 (UTC) Carwyn can you please help me make a wiki its all about C.L.O.N.C. The C.L.O.N.C Wiki. It sounds like a great idea to me and i hope it is a great idea to you i really would like to be a founder of a wiki not like you because you have made 2 wikis! I really hope it gets made. Sig? Hi- Carwynn can you make me a blue sig with micro dave on it? thx. [[User:KingOJo| ]] '|''' [[User_talk:KingOJo| ]] |''' [[User_blog:KingOJo| ]] 21:33, September 19, 2013 (UTC) carwyn please come on chat i need the colours and seeds for the new moshlings that are out please come on chat Hey Can I talk to you some time? Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]"Other" 02:45, September 21, 2013 (UTC) i do want it removed . Can i have a singnature please smellman SIG color orange. moshlings Busling And Blossom Smellman426 (talk) 16:10, September 22, 2013 (UTC) can you update the captain squrik page please carwn cAptian squirk Chloeandyokla15 Hi Carwyn, This newer user called Chloeandyokla15 is editing pages by adding Angel in a graphic to figure galleries if you get what I am saying, and is messing up the rumored Moshlings sections in Set pages as well as uploading pictures there already are at the wiki and fan made images to pages such as "Yoka". I think you can see all this is very annoying and is just messing up pages. I see she has been warned by you on her talk, and I have gave her a few requests to stop as it is very annoying. Just wanted to let you know. Thanks. Rossco - Talk - Blog - Brandonhillo Myself and Bran (The Klaine Lover) believe that Brandonhillo is Kangy's sockpuppet. :O Rossco - Talk - Blog - Fake Pages and Missions Hey Carwyn! It's James. Please do something about Harribroparker. He smaking fake pages and saying things aout fake missions. Like This: http://prntscr.com/1tsrnl He made a page called Fat Off where Dr Strangeglove tries to steal Jiggy. Thanks! [[User:James the Train Lover| ]] '|''' [[User_talk:James the Train Lover| ]] |''' 17:26, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Fourms Hey Carwyn! I have a question. How do you get to the Moshi Monsters Wiki Forum? Skullbones123 (talk) 18:37, September 27, 2013 (UTC) HeadOverHeels Gallery Hey Carwyn. Can these pics stay? http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/Head_Over_Heels#gallery-0 I watched the video and took some pics. So i wanted to know if i could keep them on there. Thanks! [[User:James the Train Lover| ]] |''' [[User_talk:James the Train Lover| ]] | 23:34, September 30, 2013 (UTC)